


Out of the Closet

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jake Peralta, Coming Out, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Parental Instinct, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: 15 years after the events of season 7McClane "Mac" Peralta had a dilemma.Something happened at a party with some friends and his mother was not the person he could have this particular conversation with.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 5
Kudos: 182





	Out of the Closet

Amy was out with friends, something Jake didn't entirely mind. 

It gave him time to do some of the things that he could never do with his wife at home. 

He sat upside down on the sofa, throwing snacks into his mouth, watching an adult film. Luckily his son was at a party so he wouldn't be disturbed. That and Amy would kill him if her baby boy caught him watching ... whatever the hell it was. He had no clue. 

"What you watching, Dad?"

Jake yelped, tumbling onto the ground, gagging on a cashew. He gasped for air and looked up to see Mac looking down at him. 

Jake rolled to the remote and hastily switched the TV off. He caught his breath and jumped to his feet. 

"Hey buddy." He panted, he held a finger up to pause the conversation. "So... I thought you were at that party?"

Mac bit his lip and shrugged. 

Jake could tell something was bothering his son, he sat down on the sofa. Patting the seat next to him, Mac sat down.

"Wanna talk about it?" Jake asked, putting the snack bowl to the side. 

Mac twiddled his fingers and nodded. "I can't talk about this with Mom."

"Oh?"

Jake raised his eyebrows, he was worried but curious too. "Spill."

"Something... happened at the party. I was too embarrassed to stay."

"How did you get home?"

"Subway."

"Don't tell your mother." Jake whispered. "She will kill the both of us."

Mac nervously nodded and Jake could see a tear make it's way down his cheek. 

"Hey." Jake wiped the tear away. "Could it have been that bad?"

Mac shrugged. "Remember that guy you told me about? Brandon Bliss?"

Jake nodded skeptically, "yeah."

"And how you liked him?"

"You didn't tell anyone, right?" Jake mumbled. 

Mac shook his head. 

"Did you like someone at this party?" Jake asked him sincerely. "A guy to be specific?"

Mac didn't answer straight away and that was all Jake needed to realize what Mac was saying.

"You know that there is nothing wrong with being gay right, kid? Your honorary grandfathers are gay, Aunt Ro Ro is bi."

"Are you bi, Dad?" Mac asked. His curiosity getting the better of him. 

"Yeah." Jake confessed. "Is that why you wanted to talk to me?"

Mac nodded. It was true. 

"Mom would freak." Mac sighed. "I love her but-"

"Ecastic?" 

Mac chuckled in agreement. "Thanks Dad."

Jake pulled his son into a hug, "never be afraid to be you. I named you McClane after all."

"Yeah thanks for making me try to live up to a fictional character, Dad."

"Blame Mom." Jake snorted. "She's 90% of my impulse control."

"99% easily." Mac retorted. 

"Right, go to bed before your mother catches you."

"She's not even home."

"She has a sixth sense." Jake argued. 

"Like Spider Man?" 

"Hell yeah!" Jake high fived him. He watched as Mac got up from the sofa and began to walk to his bedroom. He couldn't help but feel immensely proud of his boy. 

"Oh." He reminded himself. "You didn't see anything on the screen right?"

Mac grimaced at his father and nodded. 

"Don't say anything to your mother."


End file.
